Definition of a Friend
by Lyhtning
Summary: Naruto needs the answer to an important question and Sasuke tags along. TEAM 7 FRIENDSHIP!


**Disclaimer: **HAH! I OWN NARUTO! YOU CAN'T TAKE IT FROM ME! NOT YOU OR YOU OR YOU OR YOU OR- (gets hit with a mallet)

Read on, good people, read on!

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Definition of a Friend**

**-**

**hydrange.sweet**

**-**

**-**

**-**

"_Friendship is unnecessary, like philosophy, like art…it has no survival value; rather it is one of those things that gives value to survival."_

_C. S. Lewis _

-

-

-

Naruto was stumped.

Not more so than usual, for he was always curious about something, but this was a different issue. The blonde-haired boy couldn't quite put his finger on it but…

He just didn't_ know_.

He tried to look it up in the dictionary but the answer was not satisfying enough.

He turned to encyclopedias but they only proved to inflict a headache.

He searched under every living thing, overturned every rock, but still could not find an answer.

_What is the definition of a friend?_

So.

He turned to his teachers.

"Iruka-sensei, what is the definition of a friend?" He asked.

His old teacher looked startled. Unsure of the sudden question, Iruka cleared his throat and supplied him with an answer, "Uhh…a friend is someone who sticks by you through thick and thin."

Naruto nodded. A typical answer.

But he wanted more…

So he went to the Hokage Tower.

Naruto burst inside the room, not bothering to knock. "Oy, Baa-san!"

Looking up from her paperwork, Tsunade knit her brows in agitation. She was about to yell at the obnoxious boy when he caught her off-guard.

"What is the definition of a friend?"

Tsunade practically fell off of her chair. She stared. Gathering herself, she walked briskly to the kyuubi-vessel and placed a hand on his forehead, "No…temperature's normal…"

Shaking her off, Naruto grumbled, "I'm not sick or anything! Just answer the question, Tsunade-no-baa-san!"

But she was not easily convinced. "I think I'm going to send you to the hospital…"

"Just answer the question!"

A wary expression still on her face, Tsunade thought carefully. An image of her former teammates flitted through her eyes. Banishing it away, she replied, her a voice a _tad_ shaky, "Friends…are like precious jewels. They are hard to find, so keep them in your heart forever."

Naruto nodded, feeling respect towards the Hokage.

However…it just didn't fit his criteria…

So he went to his current instructor and part-time father-figure. Not to mention pervert.

"Kakashi-sensei," The Kyuubi-vessel asked as soon as he caught him at his teacher's favorite place to think, "what is the definition of a friend?"

Kakashi raised one visible brow. When he saw Naruto was dead serious, he looked at the monument of deceased shinobis. Among them were his friend's names, Rin and Obito. A wave of despair washed over the jounin.

Slowly but surely, he answered mutely, "A friend is the person you show your true nature to. You would give your life for them and protect them with your last breath."

Naruto nodded. That was true.

But something inside of him craved a better statement…

So he sought out his number-one rival, Sasuke…_teme_…

"Ano sa ano sa! Oy, Teme!" He called out, catching the Uchiha's attention in the training grounds, "What's the definition of a friend?"

The stunned boy tripped over his own feet and Naruto couldn't help it – _wouldn't_ help it – he erupted into peals of laughter.

The shocked Uchiha stood up swiftly and dusted himself off, "_What?_"

"What's the definition of a friend?" Naruto repeated, the only after-math of his laugh was a twitch on the corner of his mouth.

"What kind of question is that?"

"Just answer it, teme!"

He scrutinized Naruto with a glare, "Who are you and what have you done to the dobe?"

"Teme…!"

What was it with people and questioning his identity today!

Being the calculating person he was, Sasuke thought quietly for a moment. Then he replied smoothly, "A friend is a person you consider as your rival."

"What! _That's_ your best answer?" Naruto exclaimed.

Sasuke looked miffed. Flustered (a very rare moment for the Uchiha), he said, "…why are you asking such a stupid question anyway?"

"I was just, you know…thinking about it…I didn't really have many friends when I was younger…" Naruto looked at the ground, his expression that of a lonely child, "…and I was just thinking about it…just curious…" He continued to mumble.

Sasuke regarded this silently. Of course, he had a lonesome past as well. A chord in his heart strummed painfully.

"Huh," Naruto's tone was wistful, "that's pretty lame, right?"

The dark-haired ninja shook his head.

A long pause.

Then Naruto clapped a hand on Sasuke's shoulder, a determined look on his face, "Alright then…let's find out together!"

And of course the Uchiha, claiming he went ONLY out of curiosity, tagged along as well.

So they traveled to each one of their shinobi companions…

They went to Shikamaru first; since he was smart…_he_ must know the answer!

The lazy-chuunin looked up from his shogi board, "Eh? The definition of a friend?…a friend…is a friend. What more is there to it?"

"A friend? Someone who cares for you…not like that fore-head girl, that's for sure! …wait-! Just kidding! Don't tell her that!" Ino sputtered.

Neji gave them a level, even gaze. "…why are you wasting my time, Uzumaki, Uchiha?"

Hinata stammered, twiddling her fingers and her trademark blush on her face, "Oh, d-do-don't l-lis-t-list-listen t-to Ne-Neji-niis-niisan…b-but…a fr-friend…a f-friend is-s s-some-one yo-you feel fr-free wi-with…" Blush blush.

"YOUTH! THE RAGING FIRE OF YOUTH IS THE DEFINITION OF A FRIEND! YOUTH POWER FOREVER!" Went Lee with his capital-letter-shouting.

"…" Shino said…Er, didn't say.

"Wussat? A friend? The definition of a friend is my dog, Akamaru!" Akamaru barked in agreement with Kiba.

"…uhhh…food is a friend?" Chouji supplied between munches of chips.

Naruto and Sasuke could not find a suitable response with any of these. It seemed they would never be satisfied at the rate they were going. So they sought out the last person they knew….hoping…just _hoping_…

Surely, _she_ can give them the answer they were looking for?

-

'The last person to ask…' Naruto thought, 'but where…?'

They were passing through the playground when a creak caused Sasuke to turn his head to the swing set.

"Naruto- she's over there," he said, after catching sight of their rose-haired companion.

As they approached the swings, the short-pink-haired girl greeted them with a smile. Beckoning the two boys to sit on the swings either side of her, she continued looking at the heavens.

Silently, her teammates sat beside her and copied her motions.

By now, the sky had turned to darkness and stars decorated the night sky. The pale moon cast its light over the world below. A warm spring breeze swept past them. Sakura's short pink tresses danced in the wind, her sparkling green eyes full of wonder.

The silence was serene, save for the occasional squeaking of chains. After a few moments, Naruto opened his mouth but was silenced when Sakura put a finger to her lips.

She locked eyes with her teammates, her patented mega-watt smile plastered on her lips. Her deep eyes shined with such raw emotion, it filled them both.

Emerald orbs bore into soft ocean eyes. Naruto felt a well inside of him opening and he fought to keep the tears inside. His gaze returned to the sky and his mouth quivered in happiness.

Emerald orbs bore into hard onyx. Sasuke's chest felt suddenly light…he sighed deeply. The seriousness left his eyes and his shoulders relaxed. He felt he could float…he was weightless. He too looked back at the night sky, a carefree feeling surrounding him.

Smiling, Sakura looked at the night sky as well.

Three, contented sighs escaped into the air.

They had found the answer.

And so the trio rocked gently on the swings, admiring the moon and basked in each other's company.

In her one, tiny yet intense gesture, she had spoken volumes upon volumes of words.

"_The best kind of friend is the one you could sit on a swing with, never saying a word, and then walk away feeling like that was the best conversation you've ever had!"_

Was what Sakura meant.

Indeed, that was the best conversation they ever had.

-

-

-

_How true, how true, your friendship means_

_And living each day is bliss_

_How true, how true, you're difficult to leave _

_I miss you with each parting kiss _

_No way to forget, it's true, it's true_

_I pray we will be together_

_Never deny it, it's true, it's true_

_The friendship we share forever_

-

-

-

Of course, Sasuke was a tad OOC…just a tad…which was intentional, mind you! This is the sort of fict that just needs to have it like that…heh.

Ah…short and sweet. (smiles) I was just thinking about my friends and I was overcome with an urge to write something about friendship…so…yup. I feel all glowy inside…(not sure that's a word though…)

And how's y'all like the poem at the end? Pretty nifty, eh? Heh…I won't offended if you say it's bad (SOB!)…I just wanted to be creative at the end so I popped it out… My creative glands are working!

I hope I've made you all feel glowy inside too! It's a sweet feeling…so soft….YAY! Awww…I'm such a sucker for fluff. Muah.

And now, for a British spin…Cheerio! God Save the Queen! Leave some reviews, mates! Comments and other constructive criticism are welcome, provided it's not meaning to hurt!


End file.
